Mosmordre
by ILSLy
Summary: Estupidos aquellos quienes, a base de temor; odian lo desconocido.


**Hola…como estan?; yo de nuevo. Traigo esta noche mi one shot corto en respuesta al Reto del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis. "Reivindicando a Slytherin"**

**Donde nos retan a crean un mini fic donde se destaque la casa de Salazar, donde se hable de solo miembros…creo que eso era todo.**

**Este fic lo tenía guardado hace un tiempito en mi subconsciente; solo había escrito las dos primeras líneas y lo acabo e terminar..^^ la fecha era el ultimo de Agosto pero ayer la net ciertamente no me dejo subir nada..U_U espero poder participar. **

**El shot está ubicado en plena guerra, sobre los últimos momentos de cierto Mortifago…no diré mas. **

**Enjoy it **

**Morsmordre**

¡Morsmordre!

Una sola palabra, una palabra que provoca temor.

Gritos de histeria; miedo y pavor.

Una calavera ilumina el lugar, una serpiente que sale de su lengua saborea la macabra escena que se desborda a sus pies…gritos, llanto, terror y sangre.

Una sola palabra, palabra letal que en mi boca convoca la destrucción. Palabra de poder, de terror.

Palabra única con la que todo llega a iniciar…

¡Avada Kedavra!

Cuerpos que caen inertes; muros que lloran por sus pérdidas…gritos que aumentan en su desesperación; inmisericordia de mi parte…hombre, mujeres y niños postrados a mis pies…suplicas ignoradas fríamente; o eso quiero pensar.

Mi mascara de muerte es lanzada lejos; mis ojos vacíos se ennegrecen cada vez más….posesión demoníaca, enardecido sigo con mi tortura… y mi mano pesa cada vez un poco más ¿Cómo es posible que con un solo movimiento de esta, cientos; miles de vidas caigan cual hojas de otoño? ¿Cómo es posible tal poder?

¿Tal…aberración?

Sigo y sigo, partiendo mi alma a trozos mientras destrozo vidas ajenas, las arrebato…me alimento de ellas…me alimento de la muerte.

Soy un Mortifago

Sigo y sigo…andando entre cadáveres blanquecinos. Enloqueciendo cada vez…enloqueciendo: mi juicio se ha perdido por completo.

Sonrío…me río…me deleito, me aterro.

Me regocijo…demente.

Las manchas rojas en mi túnica hablan de la poca misericordia que poseo, y dicen que ya nada puede sorprenderme…sigo y sigo….andando entre cadáveres

Mis pálidas manos están temblando…siento la adrenalina correr furiosa por mi ser…ni lagrimas ni llanto…cero arrepentimiento, cero conocimiento.

Mi corazón esta muerto, mis sentimientos secos…

Soy un muñeco lo que aquí ves…uno al que su titiritero dejo sin riendas por una vez.

Locura recorre toda mi piel…

Zombie andante; cadáver ambulante…fantasma con color.

-¡Crucio!

Río de mí, me regocijo por una vez más…pues lo venía venir. Es su voz; no la mía, la que ha lanzado el maleficio.

¿Dolor? Ja….dolor es el que hay en mí…dentro de mí…aquel al que me acostumbrado, aquel al que he dominado; ese al que he alimentado y reforzado…no siento el dolor: yo lo creo.

Mi cuerpo se embriaga en su propia sangre, nadando en ella mientras noto como entre las risas que me sacuden; me cuesta respirar…

Una costilla rota tal vez…un pulmón perforado quizás…

No siento nada, no veo nada…no escucho nada, no huelo nada…sumergido estoy en el limbo que se dice haber entra la vida y la muerte; irónico es; pues vivo de la segunda.

Trato con un enorme esfuerzo sonreír ante la posibilidad que se me abre segura…y si; siento como mis músculos se tensan en mis mejillas: estoy riendo.

¡Crucio!

¿Dolor? ¿Yo sentir dolor?

Ingenuo aquel que piensen que con venganza la guerra ganará.

Malditos aquellos que juzguen en su presuroso juicio aquello que llegaron a desconocer.

Perdidos aquellos que reinan en la ignorancia.

Estupidos aquellos quienes a base de temor; odian lo desconocido.

Ignorantes sean aquellos que piensan que en realidad existe una diferencia entre el bien y el mal

Algo caliente y pegajoso cae sobre mi rostro, y al segundo mi visión regresa divisando una sonrisa quizás más enfermiza que la mía…aquel quien degusta mi muerte se limpia la comisura de su boca, acabando con los restos de saliva que ha escupido sobre mí.

-Maldito Slytherin…todas a todas las pagaran…

Racismo; clasismo… ¿Qué nos separa? ¿Qué te hace tan diferente a mí?

¿Qué me hace tan diferente a ti?

Fui yo en vida, un peón más en esta guerra sin punto ni final; en esta guerra sin tregua; en esta guerra de ideales retorcidos…y; al igual que tu; el ultimo que me puede ver aquí; perdí el rumbo, perdí mis razones, y seguí aquí por instinto…de supervivencia, seguí aquí; hundiéndome más en aquella identidad retorcida que me fue impuesta.

Seguí aquí, haciendo lo necesario…viviendo por vivir…luchando por algo que no creía; o que ni siquiera me importaba tanto. Seguí aquí, disfrutando de mi perversión, ya que lamentarse suele no ser de utilidad.

Seguí aquí; al igual que tú.

Haciendo lo que los demás esperaban de mí.

Siguiendo lo que me enseñaron a seguir.

Matando; muriendo.

Da igual….

-Mosmordre…

Logro murmurar con mi ultimo aliento aquella huella que sé me hace diferente, la serpiente se alza débil sobre mí, iluminando mi últimos suspiros…mis pensamientos finales son incoherentes y solo me queda regocijarme de que por fin alcanzare la libertad.

-Avada Kedavra…

-Harry ¿Estas bien?- grita una voz femenina, ella corre hasta su amigo, y se queda viendo aquel inconfundible cabello platinado a sus pies, una sonrisa ladeada…las cuencas de sus ojos en una mirada gris perdida.

A su lado: Una mascara de Mortifago, en su pecho: Su insignia de Slytherin.

-SI…vamos, uno menos…-

Y el chico de cabello negro se aleja….

-Si; uno menos...-susurra ella.

_Ingenuo aquel que piensen que con venganza la guerra ganará._

_Malditos aquellos que juzguen en su presuroso juicio aquello que llegaron a desconocer._

_Perdidos aquellos que reinan en la ignorancia._

_Estupidos aquellos quienes a base de temor; odian lo desconocido._

_Ignorantes sean aquellos que piensan que en realidad existe una diferencia entre el bien y el mal_

_

* * *

_

**Si; ya se…corto, pero era un mini fic..^^^; ya se que no hablo solo de Slytherins pero creo que si Reivindica un poco lo que se piensa de ellos…no se...espero les haya gustado.**

**Sin más me despido, no sin antes invitándoles a pasarse por el Foro del Club; y participar en nuestros Topic; Retos y Encuestas. ^^**

**See you.**

**IL.**


End file.
